Anywhere You Lead, I'll Follow
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: 17 year old Jack Hotchner and 14 year old Henry LaMontagne go to high school, and Henry has a hard time adjusting. Jack looks out for his younger brother, just like he always does. Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds


**Title: Anywhere You Lead Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or Jack and Henry. If I did, I would cuddle them and never let them go. X3 Such adorable boys. **

**Rating:K+**

**Summary: 17 year old Jack Hotchner and 14 year old Henry LaMontagne go to high school, and Henry has a hard time adjusting. Jack looks out for his younger brother, just like he always does. **

**A/N:Fanfiction is in a desperate need of more Jack and Henry stories. I intend to change that. Because these two have the best brotherly relationship ever! **

Henry stumbled again, pushing the curtain of blonde hair from out of his eyes, and sighing. The map was in front of his nose all day, and the trees roots liked to trip him. What hour was this? Was that last class Biology or Geometry? What was the teachers name? Robison? Renolds? He-

"Whoa!" Henry tripped, or rather, was tripped by a tall boy with dark hair.

"Watch where you're going, _freak!_" the tall boy spat, and Henry sputtered away, hair still in his eyes.

"God, freshman," the boy muttered, stalking off with his friends. Henry held in tears of embarrassment and anxiety. This was too much for him. He'd go home and ask his mother the same thing he asked her periodically, if he could be home schooled or go to school online. They'd tried private schools, but even there he was bullied. Henry had _always _been bullied. That was just the way things went. He was tall and lanky, his arms were thin and long. He dressed like his godfather, and he too had a brown leather satchel to carry most of his things, but his folder and reading books were always kept under his arm. Henry was just a perfect nerd for target practice, unfortunately.

Reaching out for his graphing calculator, Henry's pale hand met a strong tan one, which didn't pull away from his, just shoved the device into Henry's hand. The boy smiled as he met blue eyes.

"Jack," Henry sighed, smiling. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

Jack was frowning hard at the boy, eyes angry. "Did those jerks pick on you?" he asked outright.

Henry sighed, shifting his satchel on his shoulder. "Jack-"

"Did they?"

Jack's strong eyes, just like his father's, were boring into Henry's soft ones, and Henry had to look away.

"Jack, going after those jerks won't help me any. They'll just do it again later," he sighed.

"I can't stand seeing that happen to you kid," Jack growled, punching the big oak tree they were under. "I swear, if I had been here a second earlier-"

"Don't, Jack," Henry warned. "You know what happens when anger gets the best of you," he said.

Jack looked to his younger friend, then away. "Yeah," he said sadly,"I know."

"You really want to help me?" Henry supplied,"then tell me what hour it is. I'm going to be late and there won't be any seats in the front row," he cried.

Jack smirked, lightly punching his friends arm. "Okay, first off, there will always be seats in the front kid. And second, it's lunch."

Henry let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Will you go with me to my locker?" he asked. Jack nodded, and let Henry cling onto his arm, just like he did when they were young.

"What hallway is it in?"

"A hall, make a left."

"Hen, that's E hall."

"Jack, I hate highschool."

Jack smiled, and squeezed Henry's hand that was holding his, Henry's other arm was wrapped around Jack's bicep.

"Most of us do, kid. But it goes by fast, and you'll miss it once it's over."

Henry stared off for a moment before deciding. "I honestly don't think I will."

Jack laughed. "Well, then we have college-"

"College together, right Jack?"

"Well, I really want to go to the West point, or I was thinking about it. I still want to be-"

"A profiler, right? We'll be profilers together, right? And I'll go to Yale, like Uncle Spencer wants me too," Henry smiled. "They'd take you too, Jack, you're so smart-"

"Not smart enough for Yale, kid."

Henry paused, before smiling again. "Well, if you won't go to Yale, neither will I."

Jack looked over. "That's dumb, Hen. If you can get into Yale, you should go."

"I can't go without my brother."

Jack smiled, and locked his eyes straight ahead. "That's _really _stupid, Hen," he said again, quietly.

"Well, I don't care. Anywhere you can lead me, I'll follow."

"You're stupid, Henry."

"Well, I'm no Dr. Reid," he supplied.

Jack threw his head back in laughter. "That is true. Hungry?"

Henry's blue eyes looked up at Jack's. "Are you?"

**END. **


End file.
